midnight fun
by smacked lover 22
Summary: The team attends a confrence in miami and mac and stella sneak out for a midnight swim and som smexy fun. Sorry if you guys don't like it it's my first m rated story so it's an experiment it's not to graphic but i hope you guys like it,


Stella Bonasera yawned as she fanned herself. It was her first day in Miami and the heat was already getting to her. She glanced longingly at the crystal clear water in the Laguna shaped pool out the window of the conference room. This conference was boring her to death and she was desperate to enjoy Miami. She decided if she had to be stuck in this room all day she was entitled to a little fun. Under the table she quietly slipped her foot out of her sandal and stuck it in between her boyfriend's legs. As she massaged she could feel him harden up and did her best naught to smirk.

Mac pressed his lips together doing his best not to moan. Suddenly his I phone began to vibrate. He quickly pulled it out from his pocket and read his new text message.

_Enjoying yourself handsome?_

He replied as fast as he could

_You know I am gorgeous, but maybe a little too much can we continue later?_

_How about a midnight swim? _

He replied immediately

_Only for you_

When they caught the guest speaker staring at them they both shoved there phones back into there pockets and continued to pretend to listen.

That night around twelve o'clock, right after the movie they had been watching together finished Stella made her way to the bathroom and came out wearing a canary yellow strapless bikini with ruffles that accented her cleavage.

"You like?" she asked as she watched Mac check her out.

"Very much, now come' mere you" he said as he wrapped his strong arms around her and pulled her down on to his muscular chest.

"You forgot are deal, didn't you?" she giggled.

"What deal?" he asked.

"Are midnight swim" she replied.

"I thought you were kidding" he asked looking amused.

"Ohhhh I think the fearless marine is scared" she mocked.

"Not at all" he responded, but before she had time to answer he threw her over his shoulder and carried her outside.

"Mac don't you……"but she was cut of by him throwing her into the water.

"Mac it's freezing in here" she said as she reached the surface of the water.

"You better come in here and keep me warm" she said giving him a seductive grin.

"I'd be happy to" he replied.

"You don't have a bathing suit on" she mused.

"Guess I'll just have to improvise" he retorted as he took off his black sweatpants.

She smiled when she saw he wasn't wearing any underwear.

He dove in the water and wrapped his arms around her; he began to kiss her cleavage until her bikini got in the way then he tore it off and flung it across the pool and made his way down to her bottoms.

"Mac" she giggled "what are you doing" "what if someone sees us?"

"Relax gorgeous" he said in between kisses "I need you"

"I need you to" she replied as his tongue slowly entered her.

She thrust her head back against the cool tiles and moaned.

"I love you Stella" he said as he kissed the hair around her pubic region.

"I love you to" she moaned as he entered her.

She licked his chest and he grabbed her nipples with his mouth and began to suck. She kissed his neck and began to work on the hickey that was beginning to form on his neck. Just as they both reached the climax and started screaming each others names two bright lights shown on them.

"I'm sorry but the pools closed" said one of security officers as he stared at Stella's bear chest, witch she quickly covered with her hands as she accepted a towel from the officer.

"We're so sorry" said Mac as Stella handed him a towel since the two officers were to busy watching the Greek goddess.

Stella grabbed her bikini and hurried towards the cabana.

The second Mac walked into the hotel room his phone began to ring. He hoped it wasn't one of the team members who had seen him and Stella get busted by security.

When he answered the ringing phone he heard Stella purr "You know handsome the cabana is much more secluded if you want to finish what we started" "I mean unless you're afraid of the dark" she teased.

Stella was so engrossed in what the reply would be she shrieked when she felt a pair of muscular arms wrap around her and throw her on the soft couch.

"Who's afraid of the dark now" Mac teased as he pressed his lips against hers.

Fin.


End file.
